


讨厌喜欢你

by feudartifice



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feudartifice/pseuds/feudartifice
Summary: 3k营业cp的正确打开方式现背 清水 我写着玩大家看着玩不要在意太多细节的小甜饼
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 7





	讨厌喜欢你

讨厌喜欢你

“범규씨 태현씨 摄影结束了哦。”

这次是真的关掉摄影机的结束。

崔杋圭从拼起来的，凌乱的床上爬起来，收起了脸上的笑，扑了扑自己的刘海，整理了一下背带裤只挂了一边的背带，等姜太显的背影在楼梯拐角消失，他也走了出去。

这是他做爱豆的第二个年头，面对这些已经轻车熟路了。一开始对于成员的肢体接触还有不习惯，也不会主动跟本来关系一般的成员做这些。刚出道几个月被训了一顿之后，崔杋圭回去琢磨了很久，长了记性。公司说你该跟谁关系好，那就要演给他们看，即使演技拙劣也没什么不好意思，反正粉丝对于这些是来者不拒的。

公司有意引导崔杋圭和姜太显，平时综艺分组，排顺序，有意地都会把他们两个放在一起。上次回归mv的花絮，两个人有点出格的cut在推特上被转了几千，快半年了还有人时不时翻出来回顾。最近两个人的cp帖也在the qoo上了热帖，明明只是两个人合照的合集，没什么实质性内容，回帖数居然出奇地多。

崔杋圭看那些帖子下面的评论，“他们俩的颜值真是甜咸甜咸”，想着“哦，我是甜，太显是咸来着”；看到“帅气”“洗眼”“享受”这样的话，自爱感在心中无限膨胀，划着手机，越看那些评论越觉得满意。

他有点像得到驯兽师食物奖励的小动物。

说实话崔杋圭觉得自己和姜太显如果不是做同事，那绝对不会是一个世界的人，连认识的机会都没有。再退一步，即使认识了，也绝对不会是朋友。

他进公司很晚，姜太显则算是进公司比较早的那批。崔杋圭进来根本跟不上他们的训练节奏，又是第一次离家，没有熟悉的朋友，每天都很崩溃，总觉得自己时时刻刻都要被淘汰回家，其他人就会用熟悉的冷漠眼神看着他，像他们之前送走的很多人那样。

即使他情绪到达谷底在众人面前失态，姜太显也从来没有跟他说过安慰的话。像是他的一切事情都与他无关。

算了，他在外人眼里看起来再怎么成熟，年龄上总归是弟弟，要求年纪比自己小的人来开导自己，太不现实了。

崔杋圭觉得自己的表演的功力越发纯熟，甚至“摄影结束了”这种谎话都可以轻而易举地在开着的摄像机面前讲出来。公司应该是看到上次的bed scene反响很好，明里暗里的要他们多些出格的举动。姜太显也很配合，最近一般都是他主动来，节奏维持在一个刚好的水平，又不太多又不太少，偶尔并排坐在沙发上捏捏大腿内侧的肉都会让粉丝兴奋小半个月。

可是一年前崔杋圭主动的话，姜太显很少配合。

姜太显在这方面适应能力没有崔杋圭那么好，他不太喜欢主动和人有刻意的肢体接触，如果是不那么亲近的人的话。如果是朋友，挽手臂都还正常，崔杋圭他实在是应付不来，算不上讨厌，但是实在没法说喜欢。

崔杋圭年龄上是哥哥，但是好像总是在等着别人来照顾他。姜太显不是爱照顾别人，被别人依赖获得成就感的性格。他在家里就是最小的，在组合里也是年纪最小，实在不习惯付出。

那时候还蛮尴尬的，崔杋圭刚学着做这些，控制不好度，有时候看起来像个神经病，一个劲儿地往别人身上贴，对方一直把他推开。在这点上姜太显其实有点自私，他对于“营业”这件事的反感态度在客观上转嫁给了崔杋圭本人。

也不知道是该说姜太显年纪小不知道向生活低头，还是该夸他不过分出卖自己讨好粉丝。

好像也到了懂得这些，逐渐变得圆滑的年纪，姜太显没有经历崔杋圭不知深浅乱搞一气的状态，似乎一上手就做得很好，像他擅长的很多事情—拳击、魔术、唱歌、舞蹈，做得一样好。

崔杋圭也乐于见他这样，这样自己也会轻松很多，两个人慢慢建立了一点默契，以“闹着玩”的心态对待每一次营业。

摄影结束等待的空档，崔杋圭在休息室的沙发上刷手机，在推特上搜自己的各种昵称。眼睛在看，但是注意力根本不在这上面，机械地把时间线往下拉，脑子里一片空白。刚结束回归，满满当当的又是各种练习和行程，明天拍摄结束后，下午就要离开接着准备下一次回归。

在一边坐着姜太显突然靠近把他压在沙发上。

崔杋圭没反应过来，当他跟白天一样是闹着玩，想轻轻推开他翻身起来，推他的肩膀没推动。

“太显，快起来啦。”

还是动不了。

姜太显喜欢用味道很高级的沙龙香，崔杋圭觉得不好闻，他比较喜欢花果之类很简单的香味。

崔杋圭还想推开他，但是对方把他的腿抱住，他根本动不了。之前他用柔术的时候，崔杋圭也是半真半假地动不了，那是演给摄像机看的。等现在他真的想挣脱的时候，才发现原来自己在这种情况下是真的没法起来的。

崔杋圭开始慌了。

“我是哥哥啊，不可以打哥哥的……”

“我，讨厌哥。”崔杋圭看不完整他的脸，不知道他到底是什么表情。

“啊？为什么……不过你可以先放开我吗，我们可以聊聊……”

可以感受到对方很重的鼻息。

“哥的cp好像都很火。”

“啊，这个，因为太显你不爱做那些啊，虽然大家关系都还不错，但是粉丝会比较喜欢看很明显的动作啊表白之类的……你明白我的意思吧，我不是说你做得不对哦，只是你因为这个讨厌我的话，原因就是这样的……当然啦你也可以按你喜欢的方法来，不过组长什么的有找过你说这些吗，要是他们提醒你了就没办法了，能做的还是要尽量做……呃，你看我们俩在sns上反响还挺好的，就按这种方式就可以了。虽然对你来说还挺难的，哥也知道你不喜欢做这些，但是你最近表现得还挺好的。”

“别说了。”

“哦。”崔杋圭噤声了。到底怎么了嘛，姜太显不会真的要揍他吧。

确定了没办法挣脱，崔杋圭放弃了无谓的挣扎，抬头看姜太显的眼睛。

房间的空调开得很低，姜太显的皮肤变得很凉，像一块石头。

崔杋圭不知道该说什么，他觉得现在的氛围奇怪极了，姜太显到底要干嘛他也不知道，他想从姜太显的脸上看出答案。

崔杋圭觉得他看了大概有一个世纪。

姜太显的视线倒是一直没有跟他对视，沉默里两个人有效的交流是零。

他在看崔杋圭的嘴唇。

姜太显和崔杋圭牵手、拥抱、在床上翻滚都做过了。

可是还没有接过吻。

姜太显不知道自己到底是什么心情，他觉得此时此刻是个好机会，他很早就想尝一下崔杋圭的嘴唇是什么味道。

崔杋圭根本不懂他为什么讨厌他，说的那些长篇大论根本没起到任何解释的作用。

他讨厌的是，崔杋圭为什么跟谁都可以营业。

可以抓他的衣袖，也可以抓别人的衣袖。可以靠他的肩膀，也可以靠别人的肩膀。

“哥如果真的不想要，可以躲开。”

姜太显还是盯着他的嘴唇，一点点靠近。

崔杋圭两手紧紧抓着沙发靠垫，把眼睛闭起来，他很紧张，但是他没有躲开。

没有预想中嘴唇的接触，柔软的触感落在了脸颊上，像蝴蝶落在早上绽放带着朝露的醡浆草，又轻轻飞走了。

姜太显移开脸，终于开始看崔杋圭的眼睛，“哥为什么不躲。”

崔杋圭知道姜太显要问他，他有点害羞，不太想说原因，把眼睛挪开看一边。被亲吻的时候，心脏有一瞬间的停止，那个吻离开的时候，重新跳动的心脏又被什么东西填得满满的，从云端跌落的失重感又落在厚厚的草地上的安稳。

“喜欢你。”崔杋圭小声嘟囔。

“哥说什么？”

“听不到算了。”

崔杋圭把手放在姜太显后脑勺，另一只手扶着他的脸，把他的头拉近自己。

稍微抬起下巴把自己的嘴唇凑上去，终于尝到了对方的味道。

吻了很久，他们都没有伸出舌头，不懂怎么在接吻的时候呼吸，两个人离开的时候都气喘吁吁的，看着对方的样子都笑了。

“我特别喜欢哥。”

“这是你先说的哦。”

“嗯是我先说的，你说的都不算。”

“姜太显！你刚才不是说讨厌我吗？起开！”


End file.
